The present invention relates to a display energizing circuit for energizing a multi-digit display panel on a time sharing basis.
2. History of the Prior Art
In the past, to energize a gas discharge panel, it was required that switching elements associated with anode electrodes be of a relatively high break-down voltage. To this end, expensive and large-sized driving circuits are inevitably required. In the case where the driving circuits are composed of field effect transistors or bipolar transistors, they should also be of a high break-down voltage in view of their circuit characteristics. That is, break-down or destruction will occur in the transistors when more than the break-down voltage is applied to the transistors.